Helpless
by Usagikouz
Summary: Estella is trying to figure why Draco Is becoming distant from her, What could possibly be the reason?


Helpless

~{ I don't own anything Jk Rowling owns everything other then my Dear Estella, This is just for fun,}~

The gentle sound of the crickets rubbing their legs together in the grass outside the great school of Hogwarts and even within the forbidden forest could not cast a damper upon one of the students who was venturing out of their bed and through the empty corridors of the school, although leaving the dungeon in order to find where her beloved was, Was all the young girl could think about. Slowly tightening the dress robe around her small yet lean and petite body yet her blonde hair was within a lose braid the soft padding of her feet echoed the hallways it seemed the time was just reaching on just a little after ten, knowing full well that her head of house was always stalking the corridors looking for the poor students who clearly did not understand the meaning of curfew, Many knew that he would take points where ever he could.

Her feet had taken her just across to the fifth floor many things had been going through her mind, Draco had not been his normal self lately, To the point of not eating or even making of his rumoured crush none other than _Harry Potter._ Yet the rumours that reached their house was shortly shunned out by fact Estella was always on his arm in the common room, Yet the distance between us had grown more as the months went on, The bond that she and Draco shared was not one that was simply formed upon the fact that my family has more money than yours, no it was that they both had the pressures of their own families to up hold, Knowing full well that Draco was expected to take the mark this year. Estella was once more having her father shove marriage contracts down her throat as she was close to coming of age, taking a turn around the right corner of the corridor to far lost in her own thoughts she did not have a chance to escaped her head of house.

 _"Miss Atlantes, just what are you doing out of curfew?"_ The strong voice asked from behind the young woman, Servers Snape had finally been able to find his last student of the night before returning from his rounds upon the fourth floor, Been snapped out of her mind to spin around and face her head of house with her wand pointed straight up to his face,  
For a moment her green eyes grew wide at the thought that she had just been caught out of bed but it was by her head of house so this shouldn't be too bad. _"Well.. you see sir… I was looking for Draco, He has been avoiding me lately and I am worried.."_ Estella whispered softly before lowering her wand down but still kept it gripped within her hand.  
Servers slowly raised an eye brow towards the young girl standing in front of him, Was she another one of his godsons little play things on the side, Clearly he would have known if something permeants was going on between his godson and someone within his own house.

" _Well Miss Atlantes, I can tell you that Draco has a lot to do since his father is prepping him to become Lord Malfoy by the end of next year. Besides his betrothed contract will come into play next year as well"_ Servers voice had mellowed out a little before his coal eyes looked down into the green ones that were simply looking up at him, A frown formed upon the young witches face the lovely blonde eyebrows moved in wards slightly causing a small crinkle in the skin, her pink lips parted as her mouth then opened and closed a few times, surely enough her eyes then travelled down towards the floor as it seemed more interesting then looking up at her head of house. "I _know Draco has taken the mark, I saw him flinch away from pansy when she was clinging on it left arm. I want to help him with whatever he is doing, I don't care about myself. Stop Lying to me sir, tell me what he is doing."_ She whispered before her eyes snapped up towards Severs, A flicker of what could be called fire was raging through the young witch's eyes, A lump formed in Severs throat he had once seen a fire like that in another set of green eyes that haunted him till this very day, the spawn of those beautiful eye was sleeping within these very walls of the school, struggling for a minute to swallow the lump as he allowed himself to breathe a little before the lump slowly began slipping away.

Giving into the familiar flame a deep sigh came from the potions master as his eye fluttered shut only for a minute to then snap open his smooth voice was heard once more " _He has a task that the dark lord has given and he was an entire year to get it working. Since his attempts to kill Dumbledore, are not succeeding as the dark lord wishes. When I last spoke to him he said something about a room on the Seventh floor."_ He whispered towards the young witch before giving her a smirk upon his lips.

" Ten points from Slytherin for been out of bed past curfew. Do not get caught Miss Atlantes, It would be a bad day when one of my sixth years students get caught in the halls. Now carry on, Good Evening. "He said once more before turning around sharply his black robes flared out widely with the spin, before he took off down the hall most likely heading down to his own rooms, The only thing that had come from the young witch was the gentle giggle that had escaped from her lips, Nodding towards her head of house a little before turning around on the heel of her bare foot, Placing one foot down while bringing up the other foot the start her journey of spiriting towards the grand stair case, almost skidding to a stop upon the entrance of the grand stair case, Estella hunched over and placed her hands gently above her knees, The pants began pouring out before after a couple of minutes the young witch got a bit of her breath back.

After catching her breath and slowly walking up towards the door she grabbed at the handle and pushed down softly and using her shoulder to apply force to pry the door open a gentle creaking sound echoed as the door slowly swung open once it was opened, she whispered out " _Lumos",_ As the tip of her wand began to glow a soft white light slowly and careful she began her ways up the steps while looking over at the sleep portraits. The climb towards the seventh floor was a rather big climb, each time she had gotten up one floor the stairs decided it would be funny to change the direction, even though it caused the teen to giggle a little before she had finally reached the seventh floor, Stumbling a little off of the stairs quickly before they changed. Estella gave out a small sigh while watching the stairs change allowing herself to turn and face the door that lead out towards the seventh corridor, tightening her grip upon her wand which was within her left hand, Estella had used her left hand to grab the handle and push down on the door as it creaked open, slowly sticking her head out from behind the door to see if anyone was coming only to wait a few minutes before pushing the door open with more forced than was needed it caused the door to slam against the stone wall echoing down into the empty corridor.

" _God damn!"_ Estella hissed softly into the hallway before turning on her heel and she began running down the corridor after running and then quickly cancelling 'Lumos' as she ducked behind a pillar, Sucking in a short breath before waiting for the sounds of the shoes leaving the hall, Surely enough the sound of the shoes began leaving the hall way. Sticking her head out from behind the pillar to make sure before once more casting the ' _Lumos'._ The end of her wand began lighting up once more, stalking down the corridor her green eyes began slowly looking for the tapestry, upon finding the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy and seeing that the man was asleep a small smile had formed upon her lips. Spinning around to face the blank wall an even large smile formed upon Estella's face, slowly approaching the wall lifting her left hand up to allow her finger tips to brush against the cool stone.

Many thought had begun to race through her mind, ' _Why couldn't you have come to me about this my love..'_ A very gentle sigh escaped from the girl as she took a step back and allowed her hand to drop back down by her side. Turning away from the wall as she began pacing in front of the wall three times 'I wish be in a room where I can help my beloved with his mission..'. The sound of a door forming up the wall had caught her attention, Blinking owlishly at it before stopping her pacing as her left hand shakily reached out and touch the door as the sound of bricking sliding apart got her attention. Sucking in a deep breath as she began walking forward into the room of requirements.

~*~*~*~*~

Even though Draco was in the middle of the room of requirements the sound of bricks falling apart echoed through the place even though he was deep in thought about how he could go about getting this vanishing cabinet to work. Looking over his shoulder a little towards the where the noise had come from slowly his right hand reached down into right pants pocket to slowly pull out his want which he began gripping it tightly.

Stepping around a stack off books and a few broken chairs Draco had made his way down the path that he had carved for himself, The bricks sounded like they were placing themselves back together it seemed his intruder had the courage to step into the snakes pit as he like to call the room.

A gentle voice rang out that held a familiar soft musical tone to it _"Draco, Where are you?"_ The voice rang out, frowning a little as he tried to remember the voice that was speaking to him silently he turned around a large stack of crate that were piled upon each other, Slowly leaning over to the side to get a small glimpse of blonde hair. Blinking a few times before stepping out.

 _"Turn around slowly and place your wand on the floor_ " Draco said out harshly

Estellas back stiffened slightly at the fact that he had snuck on her from behind, slowly raising her right hand up into the air and then dropping her wand as it fell to the floor with a smack ' _Thunk'._

 _"Now you're going to tell me how on Salazar you found me, and who sent you here."_ Draco Whispered softly before stepping out from behind the pile of crates yet his wand still pointed at Estella.

 _"I ran into our head of house, and I asked him about what was going on with you.. My love, And why you had been distant to me, and what possibly wrong since you haven't been eating.."_ Estella said gently before turning her head to the left to make an attempt to look over her shoulder.

Blinking a few times at Estella back a few times before a frown had formed upon his face, a gentle open and close of the mouth happened for a few times before reailty struck him, with a great amount of force, _Those green eyes that captured his attention the moment he saw her at the sorting, The heart shaped face, Almond shaped eyes, Despite her blonde hair only sitting just above her shoulder. It was her eyes the caught his attention the most, The one he longed for even if she was pureblood. His father had already sent a contract out towards the Greengrass._

 _"Estella.. What on in merlins name are you doing out here…"_ Draco shouted towards the young woman.

The sound of him shouting at her caused her turn around in a full circle before a glare began to form upon her face, Slowly her hands were resting up on her hips.

" _I am making sure that your are okay! I am wanting to know what you are hiding from me.. Why you keep on avoiding me and not telling me what is going on with. And I care about you Draco Luicus Malfoy!"_ She shouted right back towards her lover, a very faint tinge of pink slowly began creeping up onto her cheeks.

Draco took a small step before slotting his wand back into his right pants pocket to then slowly lift his hands towards his chest so that his palms were facing outwards in a gesture of giving up. His grey eyes slowly began to look towards the floor as if the most interesting thing he had ever seen within his life.

 _"I've been given a task that needs to be completed, Since fathers failure the dark lord has now given me a task that I must complete. Or else mother will be hurt. Estella I can't see mother hurt.. She had done nothing wrong.. Only if father had been more cunning in the task he was set."_ He said softly before a very faint sound of a whimper broke through but then it quickly vanished. __

Draco brought his gaze back up towards his lover many emotions began running through the steel coloured eyes yet they only softened for a brief moment towards his blonde lover, Estella's arms had slipped off of her waist before dangling at her side before the sound of her feet padding across the stone floor and in heading towards Draco's direction.

A warm feeling was soon pressed against the left side of his face which caused the young man to flinch every so slightly, Sucking in a deep breath as he closed his eyes softly and leaned more into the warm yet caring touch. Estellas had cupped his cheek before a small sigh had escaped her lips, her green eyes began searching over his face. Seeing the bags under her lovers eyes had slowly caused her heart to break at the sight of him, No longer was the spoilt brat or even better the Prince of Slytherin standing before her, no only a worried man with the world of his upon his shoulders.

 _"Oh my love.. You should have told me and I would have helped you, I couldn't care if I got hurt in the process, This is something you shouldn't have to do on your own.."_ She whispered to him.

 _"I have to. For the sake of my family, Estella I can't lose mother or father. This is something I have to do on my own to prove my loyalty to our lord. You know this, this is why I haven't told you and been keeping my distance from you.. You're the only untainted bit of life that I have left. I won't bring you down with me"_ He said before looking at her through half hooded eyes, before he closed them once more.

 _"That is for my chose Draco, not you, As your future wife and the next Lady Malfoy I will stand by you no matter the outcome of everything, I am not scared of our lord, I am more scared of losing you. After all Draco you're my world. I can't live with out you_." She whispered before softly adjusting his head so that it was straight.

Slowly invading his space to person her body up against his now slightly skinny form and not having a single care in the world, Cursing her self for been short yet she always did fit snuggly against draco, Dropping her hand from cheek to wrapped both of her arms around his stomach. And pressing her cheek against his body chest to feel the small rise and fall of his chest.

Opening his eyes to look down at the blonde woman with a soft look as his right arm as wrapped its self around her waist to pull her as humanly close as possible before his left hand was resting against the back of her head.

"I Love You Dragon." She whispered softly against his chest.

"I Love You My Flower" He whispered softly into her hair.

The end ?

/ Please do leave a review and a comment and I am end up making the actual story, this is my first time writing so please do be gentle hahah, But other then that like and favourite and all that jazz


End file.
